


【全圆佑x你】守护神

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -ABO-管家x大小姐ooc
Kudos: 1





	【全圆佑x你】守护神

**Author's Note:**

> “你的吻，有一朵花的轮廓；我的脖子上，只有你种的玫瑰；夜夜笙歌，用汗水来浇灌我的玫瑰。”

01

午后三时，绣着暗纹的窗纱被微风吹起，窗外后院里的紫薇花被吹落在地上，纤薄的花瓣散落在地上又腐烂在泥土里。

窗边的少女摆弄着手里的指甲油，在小盒子里挑着钻石贴片，身旁只喝了一两口的红茶早已经凉透，瓷白色的杯壁上凝结着的水珠又滑落到茶水里，感到口渴的时候去拿茶杯却不小心划到刚涂上的甲油胶，脾气一下子上来就把小刷子甩到一边。

“全圆佑！”

我大声喊着，把门外站着的管家喊了进来，也不说别的话就把手递到他面前，撅着嘴闹着脾气地样子被他尽收眼底，穿着修身套装的少年看起来没比我年长几岁，却又稳重了不止一点。

全圆佑也没说话，无奈地笑着用化妆棉蘸了卸甲水就把被我划坏的黏腻指甲油慢慢卸下来，袖口上的扣子反射着窗外的阳光，打在他的脸上，下颚线被光影交错着映得更明显。

接着又把我搞得一团糟的美甲用品收拾好，小心地给我涂上想要的颜色，薄荷绿里染着少许灰调，点缀着金粉漂亮又精致。我的脾气被他平稳的动作一点点修复成好心情，笑着看他慢慢地又在上面粘了颗水钻。

“品味不错诶，全圆佑你是不是背着我在外面做美甲师了。”

“只是稍微…学了一下。”

全先生淡淡地笑着，带着笑意抬眼看了我一下，纤长的睫毛一颤一颤地像是把我绕进去，微微翘起的嘴角像猫一样漂亮。在第二次对上他眼睛的瞬间又低下头没说话，心里想着他刚才的话，好像把几个字吞了下去，歪了歪头看着他涂顶油的动作，也没多问。

—只是稍微为你学了一下。

02

“小姐，会长去世了。”

我在课堂上偷偷玩手机的时候在被老师抓包之前，最后一眼映入眼帘的信息把我的脑子全部清空，整个人都僵住了，任由眼眶逐渐变红。

即使平时与父亲相处的时间不算多，但这已经是第二次失去亲人了，疼痛的感觉没有丝毫减少，反而是增加了一倍不止，更加强烈地向我扑面而来，一下下击打着我心脏最柔软的地方。

还没有反应过来的时候，身体的动作跟脑子断线开来，在众目睽睽中跑出教室，冲出校门口的瞬间路也没看清就磕在地上，再次站起来的时候撞进了熟悉的怀抱里，沉稳的声音参杂着温柔钻进我的耳朵。

“小姐，我来接您了。”

我没等全圆佑说完话，就拽着他的袖子哭了起来，大颗的泪珠砸在他的肩膀上，抽着鼻子一句话都说不完整，把悲伤的情绪全部释放在他温暖的怀抱里。

全圆佑没说话只是用大手拍着我颤抖的背，听着我的哭声收了收搂着我的手臂，另一只手捂在我的后脑勺抚着，软软的脸颊贴在我的头侧，直至我喘顺了气才把我松开，叹了口气替我把脸颊上挂着的泪珠一一拭去。

—

迷迷糊糊地从葬礼回来，黑色的衣裙死气沉沉地套在我身上，在葬礼现场一直撑着坚强的样子，拼尽全力不让自己软弱地落泪，我能感觉到全圆佑时不时地侧过头看我，看着我努力挤出一点笑容接待来吊唁的来宾，一言不发地站在我身边，像个守护神一样。

可是，可是再坚硬的伪装都在走进房间的瞬间倒塌，腿一软没撑住就顺着墙壁滑落下来坐在地上，裙边塌起一个弧度盖在我的小腿上，低着头任由发丝垂下来遮住整张脸，好让我大胆地流泪。

全圆佑把车停好也走了进来，看到我坐在地上蜷成一团哭得颤抖起来，心脏也像是被狠狠揪了起来，慢慢地也坐在我身边，把我的头靠在自己的宽肩上。我顺势转过身把自己塞进他怀里，哭声回荡在只有两个人的房子里。

他什么话都没有说，让我就这样大哭了很久很久，直到哭累了把头磕在他胸口，伴着他沉稳的心跳声入了梦，又被抱起放在床上。

“以后有我守着你。”

全圆佑坐在床边的地毯上，温热的双手紧紧握住我冰凉的手，看着我翻了个身又微微起身替我压了压被子。看我由于噩梦皱了皱眉头，差点又落泪的样子，心疼得伸手拍着我的侧腰，想要替我把它们都驱散。

03

在家休养了几天就回去学校了，确认过日期后从抽屉拿出预备的抑制剂给自己打上，这才安心下来坐上车，接过全圆佑递过来的牛奶，嘬了几口让奶香充斥着口腔。

“今天十三号了…”

“我知道，早上打了药了。”我没等他说完话，把这每个月都要听到的句子打断，自顾自地把车上备好的信息素抑制贴给自己贴上。

“有什么事记得给我打电话，我来接您。”

—

上着课忽然浑身燥热起来，一边在心里大骂着这次买的抑制剂肯定是什么假冒伪劣产品，一边深呼吸着想撑过这节课再去洗手间补打一支，费力地用手肘撑着身子，浑身使不上力气地喘着气，甚至能感觉到身下慢慢变得湿润。

“全圆佑，来接我。”

撑着最后一点力气给全圆佑发了条信息，向老师请了个假就抱着自己的东西一步一顿地走出了教室，原本想走快一点却控制不住自己，生怕甜腻的信息素涌出来只好从书包里掏出备用的抑制贴，胡乱地给自己贴上第二枚才安心下来。

—

我跑进洗手间把衣服换下来的时候，全圆佑在外面给我准备着药，又喊别的佣人去车上拿一下我的物品。我坐在马桶上拉下内裤的瞬间，湿透的程度比我想象的还要厉害。一下子没坐住就往下滑，软软绵绵地瘫在地板上使不上一点力气。

全圆佑听见浴室里传来摔倒的声音，立马打开门走了进来，我只套了一件大大的T恤，裤子还没来得及穿上，内裤就那样松松垮垮地圈在小腿上，整个人泛着红蜷着身子，白嫩的大腿根就像是一块刚蒸好的年糕一样。

空气里染着的全是我甜腻的信息素味道，成熟中又带着少女羞涩的莓果味道充斥着房间的每一个角落，霸道又冲人地不由分说就把走进来的人包裹住，把他硬生生拖进我围起的小世界里。

我迷迷糊糊侧过头拉住他的裤脚，眼眶里兜着一包泪水，身下痒得不行还流着水，全圆佑连忙把我抱在怀里，也顾不上自己也被我的体温烧得滚烫起来，压抑着欲望把我放在洗手台上。

“全先生，小姐的东西拿来了…”

我看着他忽然慌张起来的眼睛，伸手捧住他的脸就亲了上去，炙热的唇瓣交缠着，互相索取着。全圆佑显然也被我带进了满到溢出来的情欲里，从隔壁的抽屉拿出吹风机插上电，让呼呼的发动机吹风的声音盖住两人唇齿交融时羞耻的水声。

我软了身子倒在他怀里，手却不安分地往下滑，摸着凸起来的金属扣子手忙脚乱地想解开，全圆佑伸手按住我泛红的手背，半蹲着与我平视，温柔得像是窗外最美的月光，微微颤抖着的声音钻进我的耳蜗，轻轻问我醒过来时会不会后悔。

我咽了咽口上，把身子往前倾倒进他怀里，又顺势从他的衣角摸了进去，指尖碰到紧绷的腹部线条，把下巴搁在他的胸口，傻乎乎地闭着眼睛朝他笑了起来，意料之外摸到他的侧腹上贴着的信息素抑制贴，意识到全圆佑在易感期之后还是义无反顾地把它揭了下来，任由空气中的莓果味道被袭来的香槟味冲淡，又混合交缠在一起。

“一定…一定不后悔。”

—

全圆佑对我身上每一个点都很了解，练得粗壮的手臂把我固定在怀里，伸着舌头跟我接吻到头晕的程度，越退越后直至我的后背靠在冰凉的镜子上，又不小心碰掉了本来就插得不紧的吹风机插头，呼呼的风声在一瞬间停了下来，只留下热吻时的啧啧水声。

—两个人确实都很着急。

他摸向我空荡荡什么都没穿的下身，明明自己身下也鼓起一个包，也不好受，却还是一点点蹭着我的大腿内侧安抚着要我放松，摸到颤抖的花瓣时更是把动作又放温柔了一个度。

我眯着眼睛看不清楚全圆佑的表情，伸出手摸索着他的脸颊，不料被人一下握住脚踝抬起了脚，伸出去的手只好按照他的动作抱紧了大腿根。

“痛吗？”

我摇摇头看他滴着汗，耐着性子把温热的手指往里塞了一根，抬起湿润的眼眸看我，又一下没忍住凑上来索要了一个黏腻的吻，拉出的银丝断裂在暧昧的空气。

也不知道是怎么的，都放进去三根手指还是不肯进行下一步，只好屈起膝盖把小腿缠在他已经脱得精光的劲细腰肢上，似有似无地催促着，把他往自己的方向拉近了一点。

“好痒…真的好痒…快点进来。”

—

我被全圆佑整个人按在怀里全根没入的时候，喉咙里尖声的喘叫一下没控制住溢满了房间，往本来就被混合信息素塞得满满的房间里又添了几分情欲，意识到之后又捂住嘴，身下慢慢地适应着深处涨大的巨物。

起初总是温柔至极的。全先生把我搂得很紧，缓慢地摆动着腰，推进后又抽离的动作把整个甬道都塑造成他的形状，我的手指不小心摸到身下结合的地方才发现他不知道什么时候戴了套，羞涩地收回指尖无意点在他紧绷的小腹上，引来他一阵大开大合的动作。

“慢…慢一点，嗯！”

我把头靠在全圆佑颈侧，听着他在我耳边喘着气，身下承受着又快又狠的顶撞，每一下都操到柔软的深处，爽得绷直了脚尖闭上眼睛享受着。

他始终是怜惜我，听到我轻声的祈求稍稍慢了一点，小心翼翼地替我擦去眼角的泪珠，小幅度地动着腰等到花穴内再次软滑起来，不等我开口就试探着往深处再次探索。

我的指甲抠在他的小臂里，却意外地唤起他更深一层的欲望。全圆佑低声在我耳边说着骚话，引得我脸红着锤他胸口，惹恼了还得寸进尺地捏着他深棕色的乳头，咬着牙的样子也不知道现在是谁在被操。

“宝贝里面好热…好紧。”

说着把我转了个身压在洗手台上，身下又深又狠地前后动着，一只手还不安分地环在我胸前毫无章法地玩弄着饱满的乳房。

—

毕竟是初经人事，很快就被操到了高潮，痉挛着打开生殖腔的时候，一下就被身后人炙热的阳具捅了进去，更加滑嫩敏感的地方被狠心对待而一下一下收缩着，希望能让他也尽快缴械投降。

全圆佑把湿透的额头靠在我的后颈蹭了蹭，摸到我发红的腺体的位置，薄薄的皮肤鼓起来一点透着粉色，香甜可口的味道令他差点把持不住咬上去，脑内还残存的理智控制住濒临发狂的alpha。

我感觉到体内的巨物忽然涨大，一定是成了结，却又迟迟没等来标记的瞬间，用手臂抬起身子就把自己往后送进全圆佑滚烫的怀里，哼唧着把腺体送到他嘴边一心诱惑着他咬下去。

全圆佑伸出舌头舔了舔腺体表面的皮肤，缓缓抽送着越来越烫的器物分散着我的注意力，在我连续的高潮里卡在生殖腔射进了套里，双眼一闭死死咬上我的后颈，腻人的香味把口腔填满，刺激着敏感的脑神经。

全圆佑没等我从来势汹汹的高潮里醒过来，就把我翻过身一下扣紧在怀里，湿透的发丝贴在我的脸颊旁，又轻轻吻着我耳后泛红的肌肤。

“小姐，我心悦你…”

04

我看着窗外稀里哗啦的雨，心里想着不知道什么时候放晴，摸了摸脖子后被标记的地方，刚准备开始傻笑又被同学们下课的喧闹拉出来，正色起来把书桌上的东西全部丢进包里。

突然想起来自己硬是把他塞进我包里的雨伞搁在玄关没拿，总觉得这人肯定是跟老天有什么交易才能连天气都能预测得准确无误，相信着一定会是好天气的我这回输得一败涂地，只好硬着头皮跑进雨中。

我顶着包跑到全圆佑身旁，被他一下拽进怀里搂得紧紧的，一下慌张起来，身旁还有不少下课的学生，连忙想要挣脱开他的怀抱。

“会被看到的，你放开我啦…回家再抱。”

“不要，而且我更不想看到你感冒。”

全圆佑低下头给了我一个甜腻的吻，准确地印在我的嘴唇上，像是盖章一样宣示着主权，我无奈地把脸埋进他怀里，心脏却不听话地加速，不知道是谁悄悄施了魔法把雨滴都变成了最浪漫的背景音乐。


End file.
